TOW the baby without name
by BaronessBlixen
Summary: It's about relationships and babies, I suppose. Please r+r! C+M, little R+R
1. Default Chapter

TOW the baby without name  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm aware that this has been already done but I needed to write this. I hope you will like it. The idea has been in my head for quite some time and this the final version of it. So, the gang actually exists. Everything has happened the same way until season five: Chandler and Monica decided it was better not to continue their 'fling', Ross and Rachel got married because they... well, love each other, Phoebe and Joey are the same though. Monica has a boyfriend called Stan, and Rach is pregnant. This is all you need to know I suppose. The characters are not mine except for Stan. Please leave a review!  
  
  
  
The apartment was dimmed and smelled of food when Chandler entered. "Mon?" he asked carefully. "Huh?" he heard from the couch. "Did I catch you at a bad time?" Monica got up. She looked sleepy. "No, no. I was just..." she didn't know how to explain but Chandler knew very well what had happened. "He didn't come." "His work is very important." Monica defended Stan even though she was angry at him herself. "Oh come on! He always works. He never has time for you." "Why do you care?" Monica asked harsher than she had planned. "Because you are my friend." "Then act like my friend and leave me and Stan alone... why did you come over anyway?" when it was about her boyfriend, it was simply the best to change the subject. Chandler decided to let it drop for the moment. He put on a goofy smile and replied: "I was hungry." Monica also gave him a smile, a sad smile though. She had made a wonderful romantic dinner for Stan and herself. They hadn't been eating together since what seemed like forever. "I could fix you something." Monica walked into the kitchen and almost cried seeing all the food. Turning to Chandler, she asked: "You are very hungry, right?" He simply smiled at her. At least somebody would eat her dinner. That made her feel a little better. Chandler sat down at the kitchen table. He wanted to small talk a bit but didn't know what to say. Ever since they had slept together in London their relationship was strained although it was already one year and a half ago. Chandler often thought about the night. It had been great. Unfortunately, they had never talked about it again.  
  
While sitting in the waiting room, Rachel absently stroked her swollen abdomen. Ross sat beside her, aimlessly staring around. "Ross, I think I want to know what'll be." Rachel eventually said. "Huh? Rach, no, we discussed this already. It is not that long anymore." "But it is too long or me." She grumbled. Ross didn't care anymore if she was angry at him. Lately, it seemed to Ross, like she was always angry at him. He had read that it was normal and so he just ignored it. He simply didn't want to know if they were about to have a boy or a girl. He wanted it to be a surprise. Rachel, on the other hand, hardly cooperated. Ross had to stop her almost every time from finding out while having an appointment.  
  
"I still don't like the waiting." Rachel let him know. "I know, honey, but we'll know in a month." "One month..." Rachel whispered and stroked her stomach again. She was looking forward to meeting their little baby.  
  
Stan entered Monica's apartment t about midnight, shortly after Chandler had left. Monica was just getting ready for bed. "Hi, honey." He greeted her happy but exhausted. "Hi." Monica replied coolly. "What's up?" he wanted to know. The way he asked almost made Monica strangle him. "You were supposed to be here for dinner." She informed him. It took Stan a moment but then he seemed to remember. With his eyes wide open he said: " Oh my god, that was the 7 o'clock appointment!" for a moment he seemed even relieved. "Appointment?" Monica tried to keep her voice steady and not break out in tears. "Well, yeah. I had it written down in my notebook, of course, but not what it actually was. I already thought I had missed something important." He smiled at her, truly happy. Monica on the other hand couldn't really stop the tears anymore. "You mean having dinner with me is not important?" she was deeply hurt. "That is not what I meant honey," he corrected her, "I was just saying that it might have been a meeting with an important client." Stan went over to Monica and hugged her. He whispered soothing words into her ear, he was very good at doing so, and Monica felt herself forgiving him. But just for the moment...  
  
"Geller." The nurse said and Ross and Rachel followed her into an examine room. "Dr.Gallaghan will be here in a minute." She told them smiling. "Ross- " Rachel began but Ross cut her off immediately. "No, Rachel." His voice was warning. "One month. Do you realize how long that is? We could already think about names, you know." "We've waited seven months already, we can wait another one." Rachel frowned at him. "This is not going to work." Ross told her with a victory smile. Dr.Gallaghan chose that moment to walk in. "Ross, Rachel." "Hello Dr.Gallaghan." "The birth is due soon; nervous?" she asked, smearing gel on Rachel's stomach. "No," Ross told her, "I already have a child." "And you Rachel?" "Definitely nervous. And Ross here doesn't help. He won't let me find out if it'll be a girl or a boy." "My husband did the same thing, with all of our four children. Today I am glad he did." Dr.Gallaghan said while doing the ultra-sound. She found it was easier for Rachel if she talked with her while doing it. "Are you sure you don't want to know, Ross?" Ross tried hard not to say yes. It was killing him not to know. But he couldn't let Rachel win. "We don't want to know." Rachel already thought he'd say yes so she was disappointed. "Is everything alright?" Ross wanted to know. "Everything looks just fine. The baby is healthy." "And it is..." Rachel tried but Ross already gave her an angry glare. Dr.Gallaghan laughed. "It won't be long anymore Rachel, you'll find out soon." Rachel sighed.  
  
In the night, Monica felt herself unable to sleep. Stan was snoring already, one arm draped over her. She used to think it was protectively but she didn't anymore. It seemed just like she was in his way or something. Monica missed the old Stan, the one he was before he got a rise. Stan never understood it. But Monica didn't want to break up with him either. Getting up, she stared down at his sleeping form. He was a very beautiful man, with a lean body and a heartbreaking smile. As if knowing she was watching him, he turned away from her, revealing his naked back. Monica felt tempted to go back to bed and make love once again. Only that it wouldn't solve their problems. Just sometimes it seemed like it would. Monica desperately wanted to save their relationship. Once she had heard from a colleague that getting pregnant helped wonders and so Monica had started to try getting pregnant about six months earlier. Nothing had happened. Monica had seen her doctor but everything was alright with her. Of course, she couldn't ask Stan to consult a doctor. She was positive though, that he would be flattered if she finally told him they were going to have a child. Monica had seen him with his nephews and nieces, and he just adored them. Looking at Stan again, she knew she had to find a way to get pregnant soon or it might be too late...  
  
Chandler was bored. He had called Joey already but he had an audition and couldn't entertain Chandler any longer. One of his colleagues, Dennis, walked in, caring some papers: "Hey, Bing, you look bored." "I am bored." "Huh, you know what helps?" Dennis looked around to check if anyone was close. Chandler listened curiously. "Get a... you know and do it! I rent an apartment. I do it about once a week. My wife would be devastated." Dennis smiled a disgusting smile. Chandler didn't like it. He was against any kind of adultery and against sex for money, too. "No, thanks. I'd rather be bored then." Chandler told him. "Oh come on! I'll leave you the key. I am only there on Wednesday and Monday. Use at will." Dennis let a little red key fall on Chandler's desk. "It's on the sixth floor and the last door, the red one. You know, red... passion." Dennis gave him another of these dirty smiles before he finally left. Chandler just stared at the little key. He had never really cared what Dennis did even though everybody knew he was a womanizer, a worse one than Joey and he treated them bad. Chandler wouldn't have taken the key, if his boss hadn't walked in. He grabbed it and let it disappear in his pocket. Little did he know he would have great use for it later...  
  
Sitting in the room which was supposed to be the nursery, Rachel stared at all the things. Everybody had kept the colors indifferent. Just yellow, green, some orange. There was no pink or blue. She wished she knew what is going to be. Rachel hadn't told Ross, but knowing what sex her child had was very important to her. Not because of all the colors but because it made the baby more real. It was stupid which was the reason she hadn't told Ross. But sometimes being pregnant didn't seem real, it felt like playing adult almost. Knowing if it was a girl or boy would have changed it. Rachel was looking forward to have the baby, she loved it more than anything even if it sometimes just felt weird. The moving inside, the little kicks, her swollen stomach. Just sometimes she was afraid something would go wrong and she'd lose the baby. Every woman had fears and so Rachel tried to tell herself everything would be ok. Ross startled her by coming up behind her. "Ross!" Rachel screamed, "You scared me!" "Sorry." He apologized, kissing her neck. "S'ok." she whispered, enjoying his lip on her neck. They hadn't had sex for like three months and she felt just a little tingly. "We can't." Ross reminded her. "You know, I read it was a natural way to get into labor." Ross smiled at her. "We wouldn't want you to get into labor already now, would we?" "Nooo." Rachel moaned.  
  
The key disappeared into one of Chandler's drawers. Actually, he was ashamed of even keeping it. It felt wrong but something told him not to throw it away just yet and so he just hid it. For some time he just sat on his bed and did nothing. He was bored. Lately, it happened more often. Joey seemed to be out more often, Ross and Rachel were only interested in themselves and the baby, Phoebe was Phoebe and Monica had Stan. Chandler felt a little left alone. It was irrational, he know. His friends loved him, they were just a bit busy. "Chandler?" he heard Monica from the living room. "I'm here." He called back. Monica entered his room. "Why is it so dark in here?" she wondered. "Oh sorry," he switched on a light, "Kinda got distracted.... is everything alright?" he was a little concerned. "I guess..." Monica wanted to talk with someone about the whole Stan thing. She just wasn't 100% sure if Chandler was the best one to do so. "You know you can tell me. I can actually keep secrets." The smiled at each other. Monica knew he was right and decided to tell him everything. "Stan and I have some problems." She stopped, expecting him to ask why and which but he didn't and just nodded knowingly. "Apparently, you knew that. Anyway, I heard from a colleague she solved their problems by getting pregnant. They are still happily married. So I tried to do that too... I just didn't become pregnant." "How long have you been trying?" "Ah... about six months." She admitted. Somehow she felt stupid with her plan. "A long time... have you talked with a... doctor maybe?" "Yes, I did. I am fine and my body is apparently just waiting to get pregnant." "But you can't ask Stan to make a test because he is not supposed to know... and what do I have to do with this?" Monica stared at her hands, fidgeting. "I wanted to ask you something..." "Then do." Chandler told her. A weird feeling told him he didn't want to hear it though. "If Stan can't make me pregnant, or if it just won't happen with him now, I have to find another way..." she paused. Chandler could feel his stomach tighten. Did she really want to ask him to do THAT? "I... you are one of my best friends... and I... I thought... maybe you could... help me." It came out quietly and very hesitant. Chandler stared at her. His mouth hung slightly open and his eyes were huge. He had expected it but hearing it was a different thing. He was speechless. "Chandler? Please say something, anything." At least Monica had found her normal voice again. She knew it was a lot to ask for but she was desperate.  
  
"I... I have to think." Chandler stuttered. "Of course, I understand. Just- just tell me when you are ready." With that Monica left the apartment quickly. Chandler, still sitting on his bed, was flabbergasted. His heart beat like a drum and his breath was ragged. Even though Chandler pretended to think about it, his choice was already made.  
  
Monica entered her apartment. Stan, of course, wasn't there yet. She didn't switch on any light and disappeared into her bedroom. She dressed for the night and then cuddled into her bed. Chandler had looked shocked. Monica expected a reaction like this. She also was glad he didn't answer immediately. It would have been rushed and not well thought through. The only thing she was actually worried about was their friendship. Other problems didn't seem to enter her mind at the moment. Monica felt tired not only in condition but in everything. She was tired of having to fight with Stan, tired of having to defend him, tired of having to wait for him. This little baby would solve everything. Monica realized how much she was looking forward to having a baby. Buying little, cute clothes, feeding him or her, just holding it close. Lately, she admired Ross and Rachel's relationship more and more. She was looking forward to having another nephew or niece, too, but having one of those little thing herself, was a totally different thing. She sighed in contentment. She could already see Stan's surprised but happy face when she told him. Happily, she closed her eyes and dreamed of blue-eyed, soft brown-haired little babies.  
  
In the morning, Rachel felt too tired to get up. She heard Ross in the shower and on normal days she would love to join him. Even though she was too big to do so. Sometimes, she missed the times when they had just showered together and then be late for work. As mush as she was looking forward to being a mother, she would miss those little things. "Rach? You okay?" Ross asked, entering the bedroom with just a towel around his waist. "Yeah, just a little tired." Ross looked at her, obviously worried. "I'm fine." She assured him. "I just think I'll stay in bed today." "Then I'll stay home, too." "Don't be ridiculous, Ross. I'll be fine here alone." "You're eight months pregnant, I certainly won't leave you alone if you don't feel fine. "Alright, do what you want... if you stay home.. you could make me some pancakes, right? She smiled at him. "Ah, sure." Ross decided to wear sweatpants since he would stay home and then went into the kitchen to make pancakes. Rachel on the other hand decided to close her eyes for a moment.  
  
When Chandler woke up, he found himself laying on the ground. How he had gotten there, he didn't remember. His neck felt slightly stiff and his back hurt like hell. Monica. Then he remembered. Her request. While thinking about it he had fallen asleep, still sitting. Somehow he must have fallen down then. It was no wonder he felt like shit. Half humbling, he walked into the kitchen where Joey and Phoebe were playing some sort of game. "Long night, huh?" Joey remarked smiling dirtily. "Certainly, but no like you think." Chandler poured some orange juice down his throat. "Don't tell me anything, buddy, I heard you." "What?" Chandler was confused. After all, he hadn't done anything. "It was a thud." Phoebe informed him. How she could know what noise it was, Chandler decided to find out later. "I fell off the bed." "Better you than your chick." Joey told him. "I do not have a 'chick', alright? It was just me last night and I fell off the bed because... why am I telling you this? It is none of your business." Angry, Chandler stormed out. "Do you think he knows I was here last night?" Phoebe asked a little worried. "Has he ever known?" "True."  
  
Stan had come home late in the night but Monica awoke anyway. They had fought but also made up. Afterwards, Monica felt like Stan could never do anything wrong. Somehow, he had a way to make her forget all of his bad ways and just remember his good ones. It made it hard to stay angry at him for a longer time. Of course, Stan had left for work early in the morning. He always did. Still, when Monica woke up she wished he was still beside her. She was disappointed every morning. Slowly she got up and walked into the bathroom. Like always, Stan had left a huge puddle of water. Monica had stopped to scold him for it. He simply didn't understand her sense of clean. So she just left it, showered herself and then wiped it away. Afterwards, she tried to eat but her stomach wouldn't take any food. She was too nervous. Monica wasn't sure how long Chandler would need for his decision but she hoped not too long. To her own surprise, it didn't matter that Chandler would be the father of her child. If he said yes, of course. It seemed almost normal...or at least it didn't feel weird. Stan would never know about it. Monica didn't even consider the possibility that Stan could not see the child as his own. Maybe if she had nothing of the following would have happened...  
  
This was the first part. If you want the next part tell me otherwise it won't be posted. Thank you for reading. Written by Anika 


	2. part 2

PART 2  
  
Chandler went right into Monica's apartment, without thinking. He was too angry to be able to think about anything else. "Oh hi, Chandler." Monica sounded a little shy. She was still sitting in her bathrobe and after the last night's talk she wasn't sure if it was appropriate. "Hi." He grumbled, not yet looking at her. "Oh, s-sorry." He stuttered when he finally turned around. "S'okay." Monica tried to sound casual. "I suppose you are here to tell me about your decision?" Monica knew she took him off guard but it was too important for her to care. "S-sure." Chandler, again, stuttered. He kept quiet then though and Monica stared at him, expectantly. "So?" "Well... before I give you my final answer, how do you think it would work?" "What?" "I would be the biological father of the baby then, right? Do I- Would I have any rights?" "Do you want any rights?" "I am not sure... maybe... it would be a little weird at the beginning, I suppose but as long as you don't plan to move it would probably be ok, since I could see it whenever I wanted." Monica nodded as if to confirm it.  
  
"But the other thing... would we do it in vitro or... you know, the natural thing." They both blushed. "In vitro." "Stan would never know about it?" Monica shook her head no. "And Ross neither?" Monica, again, shook her head no. "Then my answer would be... well, yes." Monica stared at him in pure shock. As much as she had wished, she never expected Chandler to say yes. "Did you just say 'yes'? "Apparently." "Oh my god!" "Ok, of all things, please don't say this, too many bad memories." "Sorry, I am just so... so excited!" Monica hugged him tightly. "Hey, I can't breathe!" Monica let go of him. "Thank you so much, you don't know how much this means to me." "That's what friends are for, right?" "But still, it is a lot to ask from you." "Naaa... but as long as it makes you happy." "More than anything."  
  
Chandler went to the clinic and gave his donation while some doctors prepared Monica for the procedure. Afterwards, they met outside again. "Are you alright?" Chandler wanted to know. "Better than alright, I feel fantastic. You?" "I feel fine. The next time... do I have to go, too? I don't like those things, you know the smell and stuff." "No, you don't. I'll have to make a pregnancy test in six weeks. We'll know more then." "Is there a great chance of failure?" "No, since we are both relatively young the chances are 90 to 10." "Good or bad?" "Very good."  
  
FIVE WEEKS LATER "Ross?" Rachel asked quietly since it was in the middle of the night. "What?" Ross mumbled. "I think the baby's coming." Ross jumped off the bed and stared at her with his hair standing up on all sides. "What!?" Rachel giggled. "The baby is coming." Ross ran into the living room, then returned just as quickly to get dressed and grab her suitcase. Rachel got off the bed carefully. "How long are they apart?" "Uh, like ten minutes... there is one!" Rachel sat down again and screamed in pain. It was too much for Ross and he screamed with her. "Let's go now." Rachel told him when the contraction was finally over.  
  
Stan wasn't asleep yet when the phone rang. "It's in the middle of the night!" he whispered angry. "The baby is coming!" Ross cried from the other end. "We'll be right there!" Stan assured him and went to wake Monica. "Not yet." She moaned. "The baby is coming!" Monica woke up. "What baby, it is only- - Ross and Rachel's baby!" "Of course, their baby, what else baby do you know?!" After They were both dressed, they ran over to Chandler and Joey. "What do you want? It is almost two o'clock!" Chandler told them. "The baby is coming." Stan informed him. Chandler ran back to his room to get dressed. "We gotta wake Joey." Monica said. She knocked at his door. "Joey, Rachel is having her baby." She told him loudly. "What!?" it was a female voice, one that everybody knew. The door opened and Joey walked out followed by Phoebe. "I won't ask why she was in your room." Monica said a little disgusted. They took a cab and went to the hospital.  
  
"Ross, it hurts!" Rachel screamed, holding Ross' hand tightly. "I know honey, I know but you've got to keep pushing and breathing and all that stuff you learned." "Easy for you to say!" The others entered. "How is she?" Monica asked Ross, who looked devastated. "Pretty fine, I suppose. The doctor said it won't be much longer. Apparently, we have a very fast kid." "I always thought births would be about twenty hours or so." Chandler said.  
  
"It didn't take that long with Phoebe either." Joey reminded him. "The doctor said about four hours or so." Ross told them. Rachel was having another contraction. "ROSS!!!!!" "Gotta get going." "We should have some coffee and sit down in the waiting room." Monica suggested and everybody agreed.  
  
Stan was the first one to fall asleep. It often happened when he wasn't working. Sometimes annoying but right then no one cared, not even Monica. Her thoughts revolved around her own baby. Sitting in the hospital let her think about it even more. She was almost counting the days until she could finally make the pregnancy test. Chandler seemed to be more nervous those days, too, she noticed. Since Stan was asleep, she decided to talk with Chandler instead. Joey and Phoebe were nowhere to be seen. "Hi." "Oh, hi... you know, some time ago I wondered why Phoebe was already there one morning. I wonder how long they are together already." "But didn't Phoebe have various boyfriends in the last time?" "Yeah... Joey had some other women, too." "Maybe they are just sleeping together." Monica's statement gave them both a little stitch. "Do you sometimes think what could have happened if we had just continued?" Chandler asked carefully. "Yeah." She answered without hesitation. "Me, too. I think we would be married by now." "Already? I don't think so." "After two years? We would." "Stan and I are almost two years together." Monica remarked. "One year and seven months." "Oh, you are counting!" "Of course." Even thought it was a light talk, it was hard for both of them. They had never talked about their night in London. Stan stirred in his sleep. Monica was about to go back to him. "Did you ever regret it?" Chandler asked with an intense look. Monica just wanted to answer when Stan awoke for real and asked: "Is the baby already there?"  
  
Six hours and seven minutes later, Daniel Theodor Geller was born. Quietly, the 'Friends' entered the room where Ross and Rachel were admiring their little son. "Hi. Come over here and meet little Danny." "God, he is so cute!" Monica whispered with tears in her eyes. "He looks so much like Ross." Stan remarked. Everybody cooed and aawed just like everybody does with a baby. "Monica, do you want to hold him?" Rachel asked. Monica just nodded and took the little bundle carefully into her arms. When she had held Ben after his birth, it had been different. She was about to have her own little baby, just like this one and it made her almost break out in tears. After some minutes, Danny passed from Monica to Phoebe, to Joey, to Chandler and even to Stan. When everybody broke out into chatter again, Chandler and Monica exchanged a longing look which lasted for about five seconds. The nurse entered and they had to leave the little family alone.  
  
One week later, almost exactly the day when Rachel was allowed to go home with little Danny, Monica found out she wasn't pregnant. She told Chandler almost immediately who was just as sad as she was. He comforted her and told her they would just try it again. "I don't have the money." She told him, sobbing. "How much is it?" "You don't want to know." "I could pay for it." Chandler suggested. "No, who knows when I could give it back to you." "You don't have to give it back to me." "Chandler, no. I guess I have to accept it. At first it didn't work with Stan and now the in vitro. It's not meant to be." Monica said, sobbing harder. "Don't say that." Chandler said in an attempt to cheer her up. "What do you think I should do now? Haven't I tried everything?" she was now practically crying. Chandler wanted to take her in his arms but she turned away. For a moment neither of them said anything. "You haven't tried everything." Chandler began hesitant. Monica turned to him. "We could always try it... the natural way."  
  
"So my baby, we're home!" Rachel told her son, who was still sleeping, happily. "I don't think he cares." Ross said smiling. Rachel put the car seat down. "When did you tell them to come?" "Two hours. So we have some time with time for ourselves." "Oh, that is great." They both looked at their newborn son. "I can't believe we made this." "I know, I felt like that when Ben was born." "You told Ben he has a brother now?" Rachel asked without taking her eyes away from Danny. "Yeah... he wasn't too thrilled though." "No? I thought he always wanted brothers and sisters." Rachel said. "I thought so, too... seems like we were wrong." Ross was already worried that one of his sons wouldn't like his other one. He just hoped everything would turn out ok.  
  
"What did you just say?" Monica asked, still shocked about Chandler's 'idea'. "It's just a possibility." He said quickly. Monica hadn't thought about it. Sleeping with Chandler? Not like she hadn't done it before. "It's just- if you want a baby that bad-" Chandler wasn't sure how to put it into the right words. "You would really sleep with me to give me this?" Now Monica was more touched than shocked. "Of course. I agreed to father your child... one way or another." "That is really cute. I am just not sure." Monica said. "It's alright. It was just an idea. A stupid one at that." "No, it was nice you offered it. I appreciate it, really. But I think I really have to accept it." Chandler just nodded. Somehow he had wished, she'd say yes.  
  
Some time later, they were all at Ross' and Rachel's. Everybody admired little Danny. Especially Monica gave the child longing and sad looks. Only Chandler noticed. "Does Stan come, too?" Rachel wanted to know. "I don't think so... he has to work." Like he does every hour he doesn't sleep, Monica thought angrily. "He works a lot." Joey remarked and Chandler shot him an angry glare. Even though Joey didn't quiet understand why, he kept silent anyway. Danny didn't scream at all while the others were there. He slept most of the time and everybody held him for some time. Chandler was worried when Monica took him. She almost cried. But no one seemed to notice. They were all interested in Danny or in some small talk about the baby. When Monica gave Danny back to Rachel, she said: "I have an appointment today, I almost forgot. You are not angry if I leave already, are you?" "No, no." Rachel answered confused. "Bye then." She kissed Danny and left. "What's with her?" "Uh, she really has an appointment," Chandler told them, "she told me yesterday. You know what? I should go, too. I have to prepare something for work tomorrow. Bye." He left quickly. "Weird." Ross said. For a moment they were wondering but when Danny made a noise, they forgot about it.  
  
"Monica, wait!" Chandler yelled. Monica walked extremely fast and he had trouble following her. At her apartment door, he finally caught her. "Hey, I told you to wait!" he told her out of breath. "Go away." She said obviously crying. "Monica..." "It is so unfair!" she cried. Chandler took a step and gathered her in his arms. "Shhh." He whispered. "Why can't I have this? Why?" "You will have a baby, just not now. Stan will be the father of your baby then." His words made her look at him. She stayed in his arms though. "What do you mean?" "I mean, I am sure you'll get pregnant one day." She looked at him. He looked cute and, she had to admit, sexy. His cheeks were red from running, his tears watery from whatever reason and his mouth slightly opened. For a split second she knew she didn't want any other man as the father of her child s him. This feeling even though it didn't even last one second made her inch closer and capture his mouth with her own. Chandler gave in for a moment but then broke it. "You are just desperate right now." He whispered. "You said you would sleep with me." She replied, also whispering. "Not like this, Monica. You have to be sure, 100% sure. Think about it... you are cheating on Stan. Technically you already did by kissing me." "I am sure, Chandler. 100% sure." She leaned in to kiss him again but he backed away. "Not yet." "What do you mean 'not yet'?" "A colleague gave me the key to an apartment... if you are sure, 100% sure then be there tomorrow." "An apartment?" "Yes, I've got the key." Chandler opened his apartment and went to get the key. He returned seconds later with the red little object in his hands. "You know the apartment complex at the ______. On the 6th floor, the last door, the red one. Be there at... let's say 3pm. If not... well, we'll see." Monica stared at Chandler. It seemed ridiculous but she nodded anyway. "See you tomorrow then." She said and disappeared into her apartment.  
  
When Monica closed the door behind her, her heart beat faster. "Hi honey!" she suddenly heard. She almost screamed. " Stan? Why are you already here? Did anything happen?" Stan never came home so early. "No! I just thought... you always say I work too much and we spend too less time together. I thought it'd be a great surprise." "Oh, Stan that is so sweet." She went over to him and kissed him tenderly. The first thing that came to her mind was how different his lips felt compared to Chandler's. "I thought we could maybe have dinner and then... you know." He smiled seductively. "I think we should skip dinner." Afterwards, Stan fell asleep. Monica wasn't angry, it always happened. It was only early evening but when Stan wore himself out and then didn't return to work, he fell asleep. That's how Stan was. Monica got up to drink something. Standing at the fridge, she thought about what Chandler had said. He wanted her to be 100% sure. She hadn't lied; she was sure. Just the thought of having Stan home so early every day and then they'd play with their baby was so wonderful that she wished she could give birth right there in her kitchen. The key was safely in her pants pocket. though she didn't want to admit it, she was looking forward to the next day.  
  
Chandler couldn't concentrate at all the next day at work. He was nervous and when he wanted to type he felt his hands trembling too much. He hardly did any work that day. Some time around 11am, Dennis walked in. "Hey Chan- man." "Hey... oh, Dennis, is it ok for me to use the apartment today?" "Of course... so you finally decided to go for it, huh? Good for ya. You know it really eases some tensions and it is better than any videos." Dennis smiled at him. Chandler hated that smile. It was just dirty but he smiled back nonetheless. Chandler walked into the apartment complex. It didn't look very nice but it wasn't like he wanted to live in it anyway. He walked to the sixth floor and followed the doors: blue one, green one, orange one, yellow one, red one. He stopped already at the yellow door, staring at the next one. Only two windows separated him from it. A square and a rectangular one. He stared at the little windows, too afraid to make another step. Eventually he did, thinking she might not even be there. Trembling, his hand went to the knob. With closed eyes he tried to open the door.  
  
PART 3 The door opened and Chandler automatically stepped in. He was confronted with a soft raspberry scent, classical music and candlelight. "Monica?" he asked. Maybe Dennis was here after all. "I thought you wouldn't come." She answered, walking into the light. "Weird... I wondered if I should come." "But you did." "I did." Chandler stared at her. She was only in her underwear. He had hoped she'd be there but didn't really believe it. After all, she was cheating on the man she loved. Chandler didn't feel too good about it either. He actually liked Stan even though he didn't think they were a suitable couple but with this, they both betrayed him. Chandler not as much as Monica, but he felt bad nonetheless. "And you are sure?" he asked again. Chandler had closed the door behind him and they were only surrounded by the candles. It was very romantic. "Yes." She whispered and then kissed him. Chandler hesitated for a moment but then gave in. [Since NC-17 stories aren't allowed any longer we'll just skip this part.]  
  
Ross had wanted to stay home but Rachel told him to go work since he was the only now who brought money home. He obeyed although he was a little disappointed. Usually, Rachel wouldn't have minded but she wanted to spend some time alone with Danny. All her doubts had been gone when she had seen his little red face for the first time. She didn't miss anything from her old life anymore the only thing that mattered now was little Danny. With him, they would find other things. Maybe when he was a little older they would play with him early in the morning and then be late for work because of him not because they desperately wanted to shower together. On the other hand, there was no reason why they still couldn't do those things, too. Rachel was ashamed of all these thoughts. But her baby made her forget about them. Not even his crying bothered her. Everything about him was just perfect. Rachel smiled at the realization that she'd probably be an overprotective mother. About a year ago, she hadn't even imagined herself to be a mother, now she couldn't imagine herself to be anything else.  
  
To Monica's surprise, she had fallen asleep in Chandler's arms. When she woke up, she stared into his blue eyes. He stared at her with a look she couldn't really figure out. "Hi." He whispered. "Hi." They continued staring at each other like idiots. "Are you still 100% sure this is what you want to do?" Chandler asked. Monica smiled. "100% sure." "I am surprised you didn't run away screaming." "Why would I?" Monica was confused. "Women often do that afterwards." "You know, I already did sleep with you." "That is true." Chandler sighed. "By the way... when Danny was born you asked me if I regretted it... I don't." Chandler looked at her. His eyes looked a bit watery. "Me neither." He told her quietly. He was surprised when she leaned over and kissed him tenderly. "Would you consider me a bad person if I told you I want you again?" "Nooo."  
  
Chandler and Monica returned home in the evening. Both wore a happy expression. In the hallway they had to say goodbye though. "Maybe Stan is home already." "I don't think so. But you know, I decided not to care anymore. Not yet anyway. He'll be home more often as soon as I'll tell him I'm pregnant." Monica smiled at the thought. "I hope it worked today." "Me too." "You would do it again, wouldn't you?" she asked hopefully. "Sure." He smiled. "Thank you." "For what?" "For doing all this." "No problem.... see you tomorrow." "Yeah.. good night, Chandler." "Good night." They both entered their apartments.  
  
When Chandler walked in, he saw Joey and Phoebe watching some movie. "Hi... can I talk with you guys?" he wanted to know what was going on. "Sure." Phoebe switched off the movie which earned her a pretty angry glare from Joey. "So what do you want to talk with us about?" "About you two. What is it and how long is it going on already?" "We are not together, if you thought so." Phoebe informed and Joey nodded his head in agreement. "We just get together to have sex from time to time." "And since when?" Chandler was already shocked by the first revelation but he was curious. "Oh, about a year or so." Joey told him. "A year!?" "Yeah. You know sometimes when I couldn't find a suitable girlfriend, I just went to Phoebe and she did the same. We are actually closer to each other now." "But you just have sex? Never any romance?" "It is romantic." Phoebe told him. "We just don't love each other. At least not like that." Joey, again, nodded in agreement. "Sorry, guys, this is too weird for me." Chandler went into his room. "Are we weird?" Joey asked. "No, Chandler is weird himself."  
  
Probably for the first time, Monica really didn't mind that Stan wasn't home early. Being at home made her finally realize what she had done; she had cheated. She was against adultery. But still, she had committed it. Monica felt her knees weaken, she had to sit down. She felt tears come to her eyes. "I cheated." She whispered into the dark, quiet room so it almost sounded like a scream. Slowly, she got up and walked into the shower. 'I didn't do it for nothing', she told herself. 'Stan will never find out and we'll be happy with a little baby'. Thinking about the baby, once again calmed her. She finished her shower and went to bed. "Baby, I'm home." Monica heard a voice caressing her ear. She opened her eyes. "Hi." Stan began kissing her neck. Monica didn't enjoy it. She didn't want to have sex. "Stan, no..." "Shhh. You know it is like when you are not hungry. It comes with the food." Monica believed him. But it didn't stop her thinking about Chandler when he entered her.  
  
Ross' and Rachel's night had been short: Danny had decided to finally test his lungs. Almost the whole time he had cried and neither Ross nor Rachel knew what to do. Rachel had almost broken out in tears but Ross then eventually managed to keep him quiet. So it brought them about three hours of sleep before the little one was hungry again. "I'll stay home today." It was almost a question but Rachel just nodded. She was too tired to say no and if Ross was home she might be able to catch some sleep later. "He won't cry like this always, right?" Rachel asked while nursing him. "No. But I suppose he will do that from time to time." "I don't want to even think about his three months colic or when he'll get teeth. Maybe I'll have to kill myself then." "It's not so bad." Ross informed her smiling. "How would you know?" "I have a son, remember?" "Yeah, but I suppose Carol could tell me more about it." For the rest of the time Ross decided to just keep silent and do what Rachel told him.  
  
Chandler's and Monica's night hadn't been exactly long either. Both thought about the other. Either of them in a different way but still. Monica could even say she missed Chandler. He had been so sweet to her afterwards, Stan seemed to want just sex. Those were dangerous thoughts. 'When the baby will be there, everything will change', she told herself. It was like a prayer now. Stan had gone to work already and Monica wasn't in the mood to be alone so she went over to Joey's and Chandler's. They were both home, eating breakfast. She was just little surprised to see Phoebe there as well. "Morning." She said, grabbing a coffee and a muffin. "You ok?" Chandler asked. He had some sort of a concerned look. Monica could only smile. Why couldn't Stan be like that? She thought. "I'm fine." 'now' she added in her mind. Joey and Phoebe left after breakfast for whatever reason. Chandler had asked but they couldn't tell him. He decided to let it go. "They're sleeping together." Chandler told Monica after they'd left. "Really?" she didn't as shocked as he had thought. "Doesn't this shock you?" "Of course." Again, it sounded only half-heartedly. "Was anything with Stan?" "You mean except for the fact that he practically forced me to have sex, no." "He did what?!" Monica had expected Chandler to say something but he was so angry, he let fall a glass. The shattering was so loud, it hurt. "He didn't exactly forced me." "But you just said so yourself!" "He would never force me... I had just woken up... I hadn't been in the mood at first... you know it is the same with hunger. It comes with the food." "Stop the crap! He wanted sex and he took it without caring for you." Monica began to sob. Something was extremely wrong. "Chandler, he didn't hurt me. Not at all." "Monica... it was some sort of rape." Chandler told her slowly, calming himself down. "No, no, it wasn't. Believe me. He was very gentle and loving an-" "Stop!" Chandler said with closed eyes. He didn't want to know what Monica felt while she was with Stan. "Sorry." Monica mumbled. "If he does that again, you'll tell me. You understand?" he stared at her so intensely that she could only nod.  
  
Some time later, Monica, Chandler, Ross, Rachel and Danny met in Central Perk. "Danny has kept us awake the whole night." Rachel told them. The baby was asleep by then. "Get used to it." Chandler said. "Once my mother and I had my cousin over for four days. He had cried for like three days." "Thank you, Chandler." "What? It's the truth." "It can't be that bad." Monica said. "It is." Rachel informed her. 'Doesn't change my decision', Monica thought. She looked over at Chandler. His lips were formed to a very little smile. His eyes seemed to smile, too. He looked completely happy, Monica noticed. "When are you planning to introduce Danny to Ben?" Rachel asked Ross. "I don't know. Not yet." "Ross, he is his brother." "His half brother, actually." Chandler remarked. Ross shot him an angry glare. "I know and I am aware they have to meet but now?" "The sooner the better." "But Ben always wanted a little brother, why shouldn't he meet him now?" Monica wanted to know. "I think it's the age. He is a little weird lately." Ross said. "I think we should leave now. We've got to see the pediatrician." Rachel told them gathering up all their stuff. "Bye." "Bye." Monica and Chandler were once again alone. "You know it seems like we never spend much time together anymore. All six of us, I mean." Chandler stated. "I know. Ross and Rachel have Danny now, Joey and Phoebe, well I don't really want to know what they do all day long. And us." The word 'us' hurt them both. There was no 'us' if they spoke about themselves. Monica and Stan, they were the 'us', not Chandler and Monica. "You mean there is me and you and Stan." Just saying his name reminded Chandler of what he had done to Monica. He felt his fists clenching. But he had promised Monica not to do anything just like she had promised to tell him if Stan did it again. "Chandler..." "What, it's the truth. Then there'll be your baby and you and Stan won't be inseparable, too. Then it'll be just me." Chandler sounded sadder than he had intended to. "Don't say this. It is not true. I would never leave you alone. Never." They glanced at each other. That moment they both realized something had happened. Neither could say what yet. All they knew was they had to get out of there as soon as possible.  
  
Chandler and Monica managed not to touch each other before they were in the apartment. Only then they almost jumped each other. But somehow they managed to enter Chandler's bedroom... "Now you really cheated." Chandler whispered into Monica's ear. "I know." She said in a small voice. "You regret it." It was not a question but a statement. Monica didn't answer immediately. "No... I should but I can't." "I can't regret it either but I am not sure if I can look Stan in the eye again, ever." "It's not like you see him that often. No one does, except for his work." Monica told him with and angry undertone. "He loves you." Chandler said but didn't believe it himself. "Hopefully. You know when I saw Ross and Rachel together with Danny, I wasn't so sure anymore if Stan would be the same." "Well, you'll have to wait and find out." He kissed her temple lovingly. "You know, when I told you Stan almost forced me it really wasn't meant like that. I just didn't want him and there was only one reason...I didn't want him because I wanted to feel you instead." Monica admitted. She kept her head down. She didn't want to look at Chandler when she told him things like that. He didn't reply but kissed her again.  
  
TWO MONTHS LATER "Ross, call Ben now. I mean it's been two months." Rachel was tired of telling Ross to call his son. "Yeah, yeah. I will." He didn't move. "Now." Rachel watched Ross walking over to the phone and make the call. She couldn't hear what they were saying but it seemed to work jut fine. "Carol will bring him over in about an hour." "Was it that hard?" "No. But I don't know how he'll react." "Ross, he isn't a dog who doesn't understand when a new family member is there, he is your son and he knows very well you still love him even though you have another son to love now." "When you say it, I almost believe it myself." Ross kissed her gently.  
  
Monica had been so busy with her affair with Chandler and her Stan problems, she didn't even realized it was time to make a pregnancy test. Chandler reminded hr one day when hey were laying in bed. "Did you make a pregnancy test already?" "No... I totally forgot that!" "We could buy one now." Chandler suggested. They got dressed and left for the supermarket. Chandler paid for it and they hurried home. "I'll wait here." Chandler told her. Monica went into the bathroom and took the test. She was in there for about five minutes without any noises and Chandler began to worry. "Mon? Could you please come out?" the door opened slowly and Monica walked out with the stick in the hand. "And?" Chandler was almost dying out of curiosity. Monica didn't answer but gave him the test. "Blue?" he was confused. "Pregnant." Chandler looked at her, his mouth agape, his eyes watery. "You are pregnant?" Finally, Monica smiled. "Yes!" they hugged and kissed.  
  
Ross had been worried for nothing. When Ben saw his little brother, he was all gone. He played with him, talked with him, carried him around and didn't want to leave even thought it was past his bed time. "He can stay here if you don't mind." Rachel told Carol over the phone. "Oh, I don't mind." Ben was happy to stay. Ross made him a bed in Danny's room and then prepared them both for sleep. "So you like Danny?" "Sure! He is cool. When can he walk, Dad?" "That'll take a while." "Oh, I can't wait to really play with him!" Ben was all excited. "I am glad you like him. I was afraid you wouldn't." Ben looked at the ground. "Why did you say you didn't want any siblings?" Ross asked gently. "Eric from my school said brothers and sister stole things. And that parents don't love you as much anymore." Ben admitted quietly. "Don't listen to Eric. It's not true. I love you just as much as Danny." "I know, dad." Ross hugged his son. It was great to have a family.  
  
Monica had to stay awake long that day because she had to wait for Stan. He came shortly before midnight. Monica awoke. She had fallen asleep for a moment. "Monica, why are you still awake? It's late." "I know... but I have to tell you something." "Oh." Stan was worried. This couldn't mean anything good. "I'm pregnant." Monica told him happily. But he didn't lift her up and hugged her, or kiss her, he didn't scream happily, he didn't even say anything. Just his eyes turned darker and it scared Monica. "You are what?" he asked with a dangerously quiet and calm voice. "P-pregnant?" "You bitch!" Stan yelled and paced around the apartment. Monica didn't understand what happened. "Why are you so angry? I thought you like children." She was almost crying.  
  
"I can't have children." "Oh don't worry, you'll be a wonderful father." Monica assured him. "No, I am not able to conceive children." He told her. His voice was angry but calm. Monica was scared. She didn't know what he'd do now. "Oh." Was all she mumbled. It explained why she didn't become pregnant. "Who is it? With who did you cheat on me? Tell me!" Monica winced. His words hurt her. "Monica, tell me!" Stan must have yelled so loud that Chandler and Joey came over. "You two go home. I have to talk with Monica." Even the two men were scared at a voice like that. "No, we'll stay." Chandler told him. Stan turned to him. With his eyes so dark, he almost looked like a killer. "This is just between Monica and me." "I don't think so." Stan was an intelligent man and he could put one and one together. "You did it." His voice was full of disgust. "Just so you know, Monica wanted me to do so. She wanted to save your relationship, she wanted a baby with you. Have you thought about that?" Chandler was just as angry now. Stan turned to look at Monica. She was crying. "You f____ed with him so you could save us?!" "Do you know what it feels like to be with someone who is never there and if then they fall asleep or whish they were back at work. I thought a baby would help." Monica told him. "But instead of telling me you just went across the hall to solve our problems." Stan laughed. "No. I did tell you a thousand times and you know that. You just never believed me." "I think it'll be the best if you just leave now." Chandler said. "Yeah, probably." Stan agreed. He was too angry to talk now. "I'll get my stuff tomorrow. Be happy with your bastard." Stan left the apartment and their lives.  
  
"Chandler." Monica cried. With two steps he was with her and hugged and comforted her. "I'll better leave you two alone." Joey said from behind. They had both forgotten he had been there. "I never thought it'd be like this." Monica cried. "It's alright." "I'll be a single mother, nothing is alright." "What? You will not be a single mother. I am here, too." Chandler reminded her. Monica looked at him. "Are you sure?" "100%." He told her smiling.  
  
EPILOGUE "The baby is coming!" Chandler screamed through the phone. "I hear you. Calm down." Ross told him and they hung up. Ross told the others and they all went to the hospital. "In a few hours you'll have a little cousin." Rachel told Danny. The toddler stared at her. "Ben?" everything was 'Ben' for him lately. "Yes, Ben." Rachel sighed. Danny clasped his hands and said Ben over and over again. "I can't believe Chandler and Monica are having a baby." Ross said. "I can't believe they are married and about to have a baby." Rachel replied. "It seems unreal." Ross added. "Now, only Joey and Phoebe have to get together." Joey and Phoebe looked at each other. "Naaaa." They said in unison.  
  
At 10.56pm Ryan Bing was born. And at 11.01pm Grace Bing was born. It was a shock for everybody. Especially Chandler didn't know how to cope with it and just fainted. Monica was just happy. Shocked, of course, but her babies were so wonderful she didn't care she only had one of everything. "Is he ok?" Monica asked the doctor and motioned to Chandler. "He will be. Sometimes it happens."  
  
"Ben?" Danny asked when he saw his two little cousins. "Ross, we've got to do something about it." Rachel told him annoyed. "It's just a phase." Ross assured her. "Hey Chandler, how's your head?" "Ha ha. It hurts." "Well next time you should maybe try not to faint. Or if you faint not to hit your head on a door knob." Everybody, except for Chandler laughed. Later, Monica and Chandler were alone with their babies. "We should have called him Stan." Chandler whispered. Monica gave him and angry look. "Without Stan we wouldn't be here right now. We wouldn't we married and we wouldn't have two gorgeous babies." "I still won't give my son the name Stan." "Are you sure?" "Yes, Chandler, I am 100% sure."  
  
END (finally!) So, I am sorry it turned out so long. It wasn't planned. Anyway, I hope you liked it. It was fun to write anyway. Please leave a review! By the way, this story is dedicated to one very special person. I know he'll never read it but whatever, it is just for him. Written by Anika 


End file.
